


Cyclic

by moonqueenallura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonqueenallura/pseuds/moonqueenallura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia, Lydia, and the five senses that surround them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclic

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and it deserves ten times more attention than it currently receives.

1\. Lydia sees Malia and it is a breath of fresh air. Every breath she takes is a raw, open wound, festering after Allison’s death reverberates in her mind. And she sees a beautiful girl, vibrant and whole and new, and she smiles at her with the promise of friendship and safety and warmth and home. And perhaps something more.   
  
The girl smiles back, wide-eyed and glimmering, and Lydia knows she’ll be okay.   
  
2\. Lydia hears Malia babble on in class to Kira, something about her struggling in math. She turns around and fixes her with a glare, tells her that  _of course_ she can borrow her notes at any time, that it would probably be best if she did. She ignores the twang of jealousy she feels at Malia plastering herself over everyone else except her. Lydia would love to hear that melodious voice next to her ear for the next few eternities, comforting her with security and a promise that everything will go back to normal. 

Malia later thanks her for the brilliant notes and the passing grade and all Lydia can think about is the sound of Malia’s laughter resonating in the air. 

3\. Malia smells Lydia’s emotions before she asks her about them. It grates on Malia’s nerves, that she can’t immediately destroy or eliminate the source of Lydia’s discomfiture. She feels the urge to bite, maim, kill, all to protect Lydia, to see that smile on her face again. Malia is straightforward so she asks Lydia what’s wrong, and Lydia replies in that sharp way she does when she’s stressed out and locked in her own mind for too long. 

The next time Lydia is struggling with her inner demons, Malia smells the demons before it’s too late, before her Lydia disappears back into the walled darkness of her own mind. 

4\. Malia feels the tension in Lydia’s back as she leans over her to gaze at what she’s painting. The small of Lydia’s back presses against Malia’s front, and Malia ignores the flash of heat that sparks through her body in favor of comforting her Lydia. Lydia looks irritated but her body melts into Malia’s anyway, seeking warmth and comfort she didn’t know she needed. Malia rubs Lydia’s back and nuzzles her face, her arms wrapping around Lydia’s waist. 

Later, Lydia will tell Malia how much those warm touches will mean to her, and later, Malia will gather her into her arms once again. 

5\. Lydia and Malia taste each other’s emotions when their lips meet for the first time. Both of them are crying - their tears make the kiss saline and bittersweet. The clash of their bodies has been a long time coming, but instead of being harsh, rough, and hurried, it is gentle, soft, and slow. Malia’s calloused, battle-worn hands tangle through Lydia’s hair and Lydia clutches back with her smoother, more subtle ones.   
  
In the aftermath of passion and brutal melancholy, the two, entwined in each other’s arms, will continue pressing light and frivolous kisses on each other’s bodies, content to simply lie there and breathe the same air. 


End file.
